camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Theo and Benny's Post Quest RP
WBs RP Theo: It was a few days since their quest, and Theo had just finished his outing with Jacob at the movies. He was in a good mood, wearing jeans and shirtless, sweating from the "activities" he ad just done with Jacob. As he walked by the Hebe cabin, he figured he woould check on Benny and see how he was holding up post-quest. He did tell Benny's mother he would watch out for the kid, after all. He knocked on the Hebe cabin door, hoping Benny was there. Benny: '''As Theo knocks on the door, Benny answers. He's been playing around with the necklace Hebe gave him, and currently appears around the age of seventeen. The young man's pretty lanky, standing at around 5'9 with a bird-like frame. He nervously scratches the side of his head. "Um, how can I help?" '''Theo: "Uh, yeah right. I'm looking for Benny. I don't think I've seen you before. You new?" Theo didn't recognize Benny. Benny: ''Maybe I can play a prank on him. Giggling to himself, Benny gives Theo a cheerful smile. "Um yeah, he's the young kid isn't he? About this short, obsessed with the Lion King." He says, taking a step back to let Theo in. "I'm Alexander. I assume you're his friend?" '''Theo': "Yeah. We just got back fom a quest together a few days ago." Theo enters the cabin, making himself at home as he always did. "He here? I don't see him..." Benny: '''"Oh. I only got claimed a couple of days ago." Older Benny walks towards his room and knocks on the door. "Hey Benny, are you here mate? You have a visitor." He waits a while for dramatic effect. "Um, I guess he's out with Ty or Wil. You can wait here or leave a message. What's your name and godly parent?" '''Theo: ''So this kid already knows about Wil and Ty but I was never brought up? Theo thought to himself. ''I mean, not to boast, but Benny always talks about me. He doesn't know who I am? ''Theo could also tell that this kid had a sweet tooth and love for the Lion King, just as much as Benny. "You and Benny will probably get along really well. You know, given that you have the same exact passions." Theo gave Benny a you-really-think-you-could-trick-me look. Theo smiled slyly at the kid, speaking again before he could respond. "Gotcha." Theo smirked. "But I gotta say, nice try kid. But only two people here have ever been able to pull a prank on me here, and that's Jacob and Miller." '''Benny: '"Hey! That's no fair..." Seperating the two halves of his amphora pendant, he shrinks back into regular pint-sized Benny. "It's cheating when you use your passion powers." He sticks his tongue out childishly. "Um, I guess I just wanted to see if you'd believe me. I think I'm getting better at being grown-up. But I hate being a shortie..." He rambles a little, a common enough occurence. "How are you feeling?" Theo: "Says the kid who changed his age using a gift from the gods in a desperate attempt to prank me. And of course I wouldn't believe you. For starters, you are an absolutely horrible liar. Always have been. I knew without my powers. As soon as you mentioned Tyler and Wil i knew. I mean, not to brag, im just as important as them if not more, so chances are, whoever you talk to knows about all of us, or none of us. When older you didn't know who I was, I knew it was you. That, and I could see the pendant on your neck." Theo looked at the kid, as if ashamed. "It's sad you can't lie." THen he smiled again. "I'm going to teach you. Come with me." Theo began to walk towars the cabin door. Benny: '''"Actually, I was experimenting with the pendant." Benny stuck his tongue out. "So, it wasn't an attempt to prank you. Besides, I totally had you tricked for a moment." He winked playfully. Theo was much better at seeing through pranks than him, but it didn't really bother him. "Um, okay." He said, following Theo out of the cabin. "Um, you avoided my question. Are you sure everything's okay?" '''Theo: Theo's response was quick and dismissive. "I'm fine. You wanna go for a walk or something?" He said, trying to change the topic? Benny: '''"Sure..." Benny shrugged his shoulders. It was a normal day and the campers went about their business as normal. "Um, I'm here if you want to talk." He smiled. "Sometimes talking makes things feel better. It's weird to be back at camp again, so much has happened to us..." '''Theo: Theo gave Benny one of his looks. "You don't need to tell me kid." Theo summoned an extremely strong string from the ground tying a couple together as they walked by. He nonchalantly continued walking as if he didn't do anything. They yelled at him, but he ignored them. "So, what have you been doing since we got back?" Benny: '''Blushing, Benny gave Theo one of his looks. "I'm so sorry..." He said to the couple, before catching up to Theo. "Um, not much." He scratched the side of his head. "I guess I'm trying to get used to camp again. Ty's the new Iris lieutenant so I helped him move in. I've been training and hanging out with his friends, and Laz too." He shrugged. "Nothing too weird. No Ganymede. No possessive phantoms. Nothing." '''Theo: "Kid, why are so so empethetic towards people who get tied up in their own messes? They were prctically eating each other's faces already. I just tied them so they would stay that way." Theo looked at Benny, shaking his head. "How are you and Ty doing? I know a few of the other lieutenants. Some of those guys are pretty intense and skilled fighters. Is Ty like, intimidated or scared. I mean, I care about him. I think. Sorta. Not really, but I care about you, so I care." Benny: '''"Um...." He turns bright red again. "Ty and I are sorta dating...." Benny admitted, his voice faultering. He knew that Theo was a little overprotective at times. "We're doing good I guess. We spent the other day napping and watching Disney Movies. I didn't know that Quests could be so tiring!" He grins excitedly. "Um, Ty's pretty brave so I think he'll be okay." '''Theo: Theo smiled, laughing for the first time in a while. He wasn't laughing at Benny, but more with him for his innocence. "KId, I know you're dating. I'm pretty sure I knew even before you did." Theo ruffled Benny's hair. "Trust me kid, there are things more tiring than that quest. Not many, but a few." Theo thought of his night with Jacob. Benny: '''"I guess. I wasn't expecting to run into my mom." Benny sighed. "She's really nice and I love her. But it was unexpected." He smiled softly at Theo, as they kept walking down one of the cobble paths towards the edge of the camp. "Ty's really cute." He shrugged. "How about you?" '''Theo: "What about me kid? I'm fine." Theo said defensively. Benny: '''"You seem moody. You're always moody when something happens..." He teased. '''Theo: Theo sighed. Great, glad it's noticable. Ugh, I cant believe I'm gonna tell you this...''Theo thought to himself. "You know how your mom visited us? Well, my mom visited me when we were on the quest too. Not in the same way, but she did." Theo was trying to break down why he was moody and what had happened into language Benny would understand. '''Benny: '"Oh. Was it like a vision or a dream?" Benny asked. Theo: "No. She spoke to me. I mean, it may just have been me just this once, but she like spoke to me telepathically. I heard her voice. And then, she gave me the power to summon the minotaur. And then, she summoned the second one and kept it from dying. And the gift I got... I didn't ask for it. I mean, I'm definitely keeping it. But I didn't want it. I don't want her in my life. But Hebe told me to, and I didn't want to say no to her. I'm not doing this for my mom. But I really just... I don't even know anymore." Theo put his head in his hand, frustrated and ashamed. Benny: '''"I see...." Benny said. He listened patiently. It was common for people to want to talk about their problems without being interrupted. "Um, I guess it's difficult because you feel like she's not been there for you..." He put his hands in his pockets. "Dad always told me about mom, and with other demigods around, I always knew who I was, and who she was." He said. "But you're not the only one with doubts...." '''Theo: Theo rolled his eyes at Benny's comments. "And out comes the psychologist psycho-babble. Benny, you're a great kid, but don't do that. Just, not to me. You may have had a dad who told you everything, but mine shipped me off to boarding school as soon as I became problem. You know that's why my mom fell in love with him? Because he was obsessed with his job to the point where he shipped me off to boarding school as soon as I got in the slightest way of his work? She loved him, because he didn't love me. I mean, I'll help your mom and you with a quest, sure. But she can't just swoop in, save me once, and ask Hebe to tell me to pretend everything's ok. Especially considering I can't talk to her again because of some stupid rule made by Zeus. Whatever. I didn't need her before, I don't need her now." Benny: '''"You can't know that." He replied. "Most demigod kids feel the same way. We don't know our godly parent, and often our parents don't understand what that feels like. I imagined Mom ever since I was a kid. She seemed the only person who could understand me, who knew who I was." Benny looked him in the eyes. His tone was different to his normal, soft demeanour. "Theo, people care about you. I know you think it's weak or childish to need another person to love you, but that's what keeps us all strong. I care about you. I think your mom cares about you too. She wouldn't have talked to you otherwise..." '''Theo: "Benny, this is the second time my mother has said anything to me. Ever. Rules or no rules, love, or no love, she doesn't give a shit. I mean, maybe she cares a bit, but only when it impacts her negatively. The first time my mother talked to me was through a note. She left it with the pin she told my dad to give it to me. Didn't even have the guts to tell it telepathically, let alone in person. And it didn't even say she loved me. Just a piece of parchment and a quote. It said Passion is a narcotic. Too little, and your life can be quite painful. Too much, and it will take over your life. And that just explained quote is why she loved my dad. It had nothing to even do with me. This isn't about that she can't be here. It's that she wouldn't. Benny, your mom is great. She cares about you. She even bothered to care about Ty and Wil and Pilot. And me. But my mom? She only shows up when something is in it for her. Even in the myths, she only saved Theseus expecting to marry him. I respect him for rejecting her. Much more than I do her for not giving unless it's to recieve something in return. I didn't need that gift in return for helping you on this quest. My mother is selfish. I hate her." Benny: '''Listening quietly, Benny walks towards the lake. He picks up a pebble and smooths it over in his hand. "Um, I think you need to take some time out. Maybe speak to your dad, look for some siblings you can talk with." He suggests. "Maybe they'll be able to tell you more about her." He pauses and waits for Theo's response. "I know I sound silly. I just think it helps to be able to talk it out." Rubbing the pebble for good luck, he skims it across the waters of the lake. "I can ask Dad for contacts, the next time we speak." He says. "I felt pretty lost when Alex died, like it was all my fault, but I guess being able to reflect on it made me stronger..." '''Theo: "Nobody died Benny. I'm not grieving. I just have an immortal narcissist for a mother. And there is no way in hell I am ever talking to my dad. He doesn't even like me. There's a reason they fell ion love. He's just as bad as her. He sent me off to a school that had armed guards. How would you feel, if instead of coming here, your dad basically paid for you to go to jail school? No. I'm not talking to my dad." Benny: '''"Um, maybe you should go to family therapy or something..." Benny shrugs. "He could have been doing what he thought was best for you. I guess the armed guards could have been a deterrent to monsters, they can't identify a scent if they're surrounded by bad people." He says, remembering what Alex had taught him about the monsters. "Anger hurts more than sadness. It's okay to be mad. But it doesn't help you feel any better." '''Theo: Theo let out a dry laugh. "Me and my dad at therapy? Yeah right. Paying someone to make me talk about how my parents screwed me over. He always says the same thing. That he's just doing what he loves, and that he tried to be there for me, but I got expelled. It's not my fault! I didn't do anything. I loved him. And he just shipped me away. Like I was garbage. I used to ask him about his projects as a kid. He wouldn't talk about anything else. So that's what we talked about. Even though I hated it. He never asked about me, or my day at school, never came to any recitals I had as a kid; he missed my own five year old birthday party . Do you know what it's like? Having a father who doesn't think you are worth an hour of his time to come to some silly party? It feels like shit. He's not gonna change. And I don't need him to. Screw him. Screw my mom. Screw my whole freaking family." Benny: '''"I'm sorry Theo..." He said sincerely. "If you want, we can go and spend some time back at my house. Dad always wants me to visit." He suggested thoughtfully. Perhaps being in a new place would be good for his friend. It was far away enough for Theo to distance himself from his parents and figure things out. "They always need help down at the shelter. Having an Ariadne kid to lead the way could really help." He said. "You've helped me so much. Please, let me help you. It'll get you away from your parents, and everyone's really nice." '''Theo: Theo looked at Benny, as if he was about to cry. "O-Ok. I guess I could use a break." Then, Theo did something he had never done in the whole time he knew Benny. He gave the kid a hug. "Can we go now?" Benny: '''"I'll need to pack." He stood on his tiptoes to give Theo a hug, head buried into his chest. It sucked to be short. "Um, Ty's coming round on Monday, so I'll have to go back by the weekend." He smiled sadly. "Just let me send an Iris Message to let Dad know we're coming..." '''Theo: "No. I— Benny I need to go now. Before I change my mind." Theo opened a portal, knowing where Benny's house was, having been there before for the quest. Benny: '''"Okay." One sharp nod. Swiftly, Benny reached out to take Theo's hand. "I can message Ty and Laz when we get there..." He slowly walked through the portal, and they both arrived on his front doorstep. There are kids playing across the street as suburban life continues. "Dad...." He knocked on the door three times. '''Theo: Theo gave Benny a stern look. "No. Nobody gets to know about this." Then, the door opened. Benny: '''"Um, I'll just tell them I'm away..." He smiled cheerfully, giving his dad a hug as the door opened. "Um, I can explain. We didn't have a chance to call." '''Theo: Theo just stood in the doorway his hands in his pockets. "Hey Mr. Carraway." Benny's father looked at them. "Hello Theo. Benny, how are you son? Why don't you guys come on in? Benny, you know where the cookies are, why don't you go and grab some for you and Theo? So what brings you guys here instead of being at camp right now?" Benny: 'Benny's eyes lit up. "Yeah, sure...." He said, dashing to the kitchen to get cookies. Returning a few seconds later, his cookie had several bites marks in it. "Mm....." He smiled and gave one to Theo. "Can we stay a few days Dad? Theo's having problems at home, so I thought a retreat would help." Looking up to Theo, he smiled. "Um, you know which room is mine? You can stay and drop your bags there I guess..." ''Thomas gave Benny a warm smile. "Of course you and your friends are always welcome. I have work though. My next patient is in an hour." '''Theo: Theo just nods, bring his stuff up to Benny's room. He looks around the room, and sees a picture or Benny and Alex and Thomas all smiling together. When he sees it, his nose flares. He can't help but be jealous. He punchs the picture, and cracks the glass, cutting his hand. "Shit!" It's bleeding, and he takes one of his shirts out of his bag and applys pressure before making his way back downstairs. Thomas turns to Benny. "Son, what's really going on? I'm happy to have you here, but it's not like you to come unannounced." Benny: '''Gulping, he stammers a little. "Um,Theo's not well right now. Ariadne helped us on the quest, and she spoke to him." Benny says nervously. "Mom told him to give her a chance, but he hates her and his dad. He won't talk to anyone and I'm really worried about him..." He babbles a little, doing his best to control his feelings. "I thought you could help him." ''They heard Theo yell from upstairs. "Wait here." Dr. Carraway walked up the stair towards Benny's room, and saw Theo's bleeding hand, and the broken picture. "Theo," he said, standing in the doorway. '' '''Theo: Theo looked up. "Oh, uh, sorry about the picture." He looked ashamed, and still mad at something. Thomas nodded. "It's not a problem. We can buy a new frame quite easily. Why don't you go show that to Benny? I'm sure he can fix you right up with his abilities," Thomas suggested. Theo walked downstairs. '''He is worse' 'than Benny made it seem. Typical items trigggering emotions strong enough to make him hurt himself. It seems like it is important Benny brought him here after all,'' Thomas thought to himself''.'' 'Benny: '"Um, are you okay?" Benny took Theo's hand and examined it to check for any glass in his wounds. "I need to clean it first.." Finding a cloth and wetting it, he dabbed the cloth over his cuts. "This might hurt a little bit. It just means the wound is healing." Slowly, he began to heal the minor wounds. Theo's cuts should begin to scab over and rapidly heal up, similar to Benny's accelerated healing. '''Theo: Theo smiled a Benny, feeling bad for breaking the picture but not telling Benny he did so. "Thanks kid." Benny: '"It's no problem. You should try the cookie. It'll make you feel better..." He giggled, putting on a brave face. "Doctor's orders." Benny smiled and looked towards his dad for approval. ''Thomas smiled at Benny. "If the doctor says so..." '''Theo: Theo took a bite of the cookie. "So Theo, I was wondering, how would you like to start tomorrow afternoon? That's my first opening. You can stay in Alex's old room." Thomas noticed that Theo looked confused. "With your therapy sessions and your helping out at the shelter. 9:00, meet me at the shelter and 1:00 we will have out first session." Before Theo could answer, Thomas answered for him. "Good see you then. I'll leave you two to talk about you camp drama or whatever it is you kids talk about nowadays."'' He then proceeded to leave the room, leaving Benny and Theo alone in the kitchen, in silence.''' '''Benny: '"Sorry..." Benny muttered. "Dad usually comes and goes. He's always got a meeting or some other business to attend." He stuck his tongue out, deciding to go and raid the cookie jar again. Returning with the entire jar in his lap, he sat on the windowsill. "It's yummy isn't it? Our neighbour always bakes them for us." He grinned. Category:ScalesofFate Category:Merlin1119 Category:Roleplay